far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Jointly Owned STO Ships in Current Operation
In honor of the myth of Mordred and Arthur the Blood-Soaked King, The Sector Trade Organization names its jointly held resources after knights and other exemplary figures. Many honorable figures are understood to be Mordred's boon companions and assisted him in turning back Arthur's unchecked and bloody reign. Accordingly, the STO sees Mordred as a figure representing a transition from an Empire of War into an Empire of Peace. The Sector Trade Organization's ships are organized by purpose, with the last word of each name being used to signify which initiative the ship was built for. For example: * IMS A Sword without a Sheath is a Bane Upon Humanity, Excalibur. '' ** The ''Sword without a Sheath was commissioned for the Excalibur peace-keeping initiative. * IMS A Humble King Walks the Land, Confidant of Mordred, Aragorn ** The Humble King was created as part of the Aragorn refitting initiative. * IMS Peace Must Follow War for Spring to See Fields Renewed, Mordred ** The Peace Must Follow is an STO capital ship, built for the Mordred home-world defense initiative. * IMS To Plant Trees Whose Shade We Will Never Know, Gaia ** The Shade Unknown was created by the Gaia trade initiative. * IMS Bearing the Standard of Peace, Mordred's Chosen Brother, Godefroy ** The Standard of Peace would have been created as part of the Godefroy initiative. The following is a list of initiatives and ships in alphabetical order. As individual ships make significant appearances in the Sector's events, individual wiki pages will be created to detail the ship and the situations it appeared in. Aragorn Initiative The Aragorn initiative is a refitting program meant to restore older ships to their former strength. * IMS A Humble King Walks the Land, Confidant of Mordred, Aragorn ** IMS Humble King * I''MS A Sword Broken and Reforged, Returning to an Ungrateful Empire, Aragorn'' ** IMS Broken and Reforged * IMS A Humble Heart Protects the Little People, Aragorn ** IMS Humbe Protector * IMS To Walk a Thousand Leagues to Rescue the Innocent, Aragorn ** IMS Thousand Leagues * IMS To Stand with Friends Against Unthinkable Might is No Task at All, Aragorn the Undaunted ** IMS Stand Undaunted * IMS A Strength that was Lost has Now Been Found, Aragorn ** IMS Found Strength * IMS The Light of the West is Bravery and Faithfulness Incarnate, Aragorn ** IMS Faithfulness Incarnate Arthur Initiative * IMS Bringer of Unity without Knowledge of Power, Arthur ** IMS Bringer of Unity * IMS A Unified Nation without a Soul is a Dying Nation, Arthur ** IMS Unified Nation * IMS To Cast Salt Upon Ones Own Fields is Folly, Arthur ** IMS To Cast Salt * IMS Leading at the Cost of the Led is to Cut One's Legs as One Walks, Arthur ** IMS Leading at Cost Augustus Initiative * IMS All Will Kneel Before the Glory of Empire, Augustus ** IMS Glory of Empire Babel Initiative * IMS Speaker of the Thousand Tongues, Babel ** IMS Speaker Balin Initiative * IMS Slayer of Legend, the Knight of Two Swords, Sir Balin the Savage ** IMS Two Swords * IMS It is a Terrible Fate to Spill the Blood of One's Own Kin to Usher in Greatness, Balin ** IMS Usher in Greatness Bedivere Initiative * IMS Knight of Perfect Sinews, Returner of the Blade, Bedivere ** IMS Perfect Sinews Bérengier Initiative * IMS A Fierce and Faithful Paladin, Mordred's Servant, Bérengier ** IMS Faithful Paladin Black Knight Initiative * IMS A Warrior who Tests the Worthy, Black Knight ** IMS Test the Worthy * IMS This Crime Shall Tread not a Bridge Further, Black Knight ** IMS Not a Bridge Further Caliburn Initiative * IMS The Sword King Arthur Pulled from the Stone, Caliburn ** IMS Pulled from Stone Camelot Initiative * IMS The Land Blessed, City of Chivalry and the Round Table, Camelot ** IMS Blessed Land Clarent Initiative * IMS Blade that Returns a Troubled Soul to Peace, Tool of Arthur's Awakening, Clarent ** IMS Troubled Soul * IMS The Black Cruciform, End of an Era, Clarent ** IMS Black Cruciform * IMS Bane of the Foul, Righteous Instrument, Clarent ** IMS Bane of the Foul Claudin Initiative * IMS Son of Darkness Who Achieved Brightest Light, Redeemer, Claudin ** IMS Redeemer Crowley Initiative Ships in the Crowley initiative are assigned to skilled crews capable of operating independently and performing missions with some amount of deniability. * IMS Lord of the Black Cathedral, Son of Guinevere and Shadow of Man, Crowley ** IMS Shadow of Man * IMS Bright Shadow, Betrayer of Demons, Crowley ** IMS Bright Shadow * IMS We Fall to Darkness so that Others May Live in Light, Crowley ** IMS Live in Light * IMS Shadows Cast by Actions of My Hand Will be Dispelled by the Light of Greater Virtue, Crowley ** IMS Light of Greater Virtue * IMS That Legs be Hamstrung before Foul Steps May Fall Upon the Earth, Crowley ** IMS Upon the Earth * IMS Discretion is the Better Part of Valor, Crowley ** IMS Better Part of Valor * IMS A Shadow that Defends the Empire so that Coin May Flow, Crowley ** IMS Coin May Flow * IMS Acts of Decency Clad in the Trappings of Depravity, Crowley ** IMS Acts of Decency * IMS Ruthlessness to One's Enemies, Graciousness to One's Friends, Crowley ** IMS Graciousness * IMS A Blade Bourne for Empire May Be Open or Clothed in Silk, Crowley ** IMS Blade Bourne for Empire * IMS A Knife that Ends Betrayal, Crowley ** IMS Knife that Ends Betrayal * IMS A Fool Gives Traitors Chivalry Unreturned, Crowley ** IMS Chivalry Unreturned Dragon Initiative * IMS The Breathing Fire, Power the King Tames, Dragon ** IMS Breathing Fire Durandal Initiative * IMS Blessed by the Robe, Protecting the Righteous from One Thousand Foes, Durandal ** IMS Protecting the Righteous * IMS A Defense Against All Sin, Protector of the Empire, Durandal ** IMS Defense Against Sin Ector Initiative * IMS The Unknowing King Who Raises the Lord, Ector ** IMS Unknowing King Esclados Initiative * IMS Defender of the Hidden Fountain, Knight Clad in Red, Esclados ** IMS Clad in Red Eve Initiative The Eve Initiative operates in support of the Empire in situations where a significant amount of discretion is required. * IMS Stalwart in Bleak Circumstance, Eve ** IMS Stalwart * IMS An Honorable Soldier Serves in Secret and Without Praise, but Her Empire Would Fall Without Such Loyalty, Eve ** IMS Serves in Secret * IMS To Bear the Burden of All Sin, Mother of Nations, Eve ** IMS Burden of All Sin * IMS Unjustly Accused for the Crimes of Others, Eve ** IMS Unjustly Accused Excalibur Initiative The Excalibur peace-keeping initiative was created to help reinforce security along trade routes and to otherwise support Crux and Aquilan forces against local criminals and pirates attacking the trade lanes. * IMS Blade of the North Wind that Brings Ships Home to Safe Harbor, Excalibur ** IMS North Wind * IMS Blade Bearer, Fey Enchantress of the Mirrored Waters, Excalibur ** IMS Mirrored Waters * IMS Buried in Stone, Grasped by Stronger Hands, Excalibur ** IMS Buried in Stone * IMS Blade that Brings Peace, Excalibur ** IMS Bringing Peace * IMS A Sword Without a Sheath is a Bane Upon Humanity, Excalibur ** IMS Sword without a Sheath * IMS Blade that is a Beacon to the Lost and Weary, Excalibur ** IMS Beacon to the Lost Gaia Initiative The Gaia initiative is a peaceful trade initiative that seeks to jump-start the economy of damaged systems and restore Imperial support in less central locations. But the Gaia initiative also assists with the transport of laborers migrating to new workplaces or training centers in the Imperial Belt. * IMS She Whose Arms Are Cast Wide Calling Her Children Home, Gaia ** IMS Arms Cast Wide * IMS The Aegis Held by a Thousand Hands Too Weak to Lift Alone, Gaia ** IMS Thousand Hands * IMS To Plant Trees Whose Shade we Will Never Know, Gaia ** IMS Shade Unknown * IMS Mother of the Sky, She Whose Milk is Life, Gaia ** IMS Milk of Life * IMS The First Caress all Life Knows, Gaia ** IMS First Caress * IMS Your Roads will Rebel and the Mountains Fall Upon Your Efforts, You who are Enemies of my Children. Gaia ** IMS Mountains Fall Galahad Initiative * IMS Bearer of the Grail, Most Gallant and Loyal, Galahad ** IMS Most Gallant * IMS Brave and Sturdy Protector, Blessed by the Grail, Galahad ** IMS Sturdy Protector * IMS Blows that Would Fall Upon the Weak Shall Instead Fall Upon Me, Galahad ** IMS Fall Upon Me * IMS Fear Not the Field of Honor for I Shall Be Your Shield, Galahad ** IMS Fear Not * IMS Swords Shall Part Like Waters Before My Arms, Galahad ** IMS Part Like Waters * IMS The Walls of the Castle Pale in Comparison to Me, Galahad ** IMS Castle Walls * IMS They Who Are Enemies of the People Shall Not Pass Unchallenged, Galahad ** IMS Go Not Unchallenged * IMS To Go to the Grave Early is Better than to Watch Comrades do the Same, Galahad ** IMS Better Than Watching * IMS To Serve the Common Folk is a Knight's Greatest Treasure, Galahad ** IMS Greatest Treasure * IMS To Stand at the Gate is No Trouble if it Means the People May Live, Galahad ** IMS Stand at the Gate Gawain Initiative * IMS The Most Honorable, Knight of Green, Gawain ** IMS Most Honorable Geboin Initiative * IMS A Guardian of the Dead that the Living May Find Victory, Geboin ** IMS Guardian of the Dead Godefroy Initiative * IMS Bearer of the Standard of Peace, Chosen of Mordred, Godefroy ** IMS Standard of Peace * IMS Protector in Uncertain Times, Mordred's Standard, Godefroy ** IMS Uncertain Times Gozen Initiative * IMS Vanguard of Her Demise, Sacrifice for Her Own, Gozen ** IMS Sacrifice Green Knight Initiative * IMS A Warrior Who Demands Virtue and Tests the Wise, Green Knight ** IMS Demand Virtue * IMS Crime is Without Virtue, Let Any Knight Strike Me First if They Deny It, Green Knight ** IMS Crime is Without Virtue * IMS I Live Though My Head be Struck from My Shoulders, Doom Comes to the Wicked in One Year, Green Knight ** IMS Though I Live * IMS A King of Virtue Would Not Send a Vassal to Honor's Test in His Stead, Green Knight ** IMS King of Virtue * IMS Companion of Morrigan, Phantom that Reveals Honor, Green Knight ** IMS Revealing Honor Griffin Initiative * IMS The Nightmare of the King that Foretells Greater Peril, Griffin ** IMS Forewarning Guinevere Initiative * IMS The First Wife, Bringer of Unexpected Aid, Guinevere ** IMS Unexpected Aid * IMS Seeing into Men's Hearts, Fleeing Evil for More Honorable Love, Guinevere ** IMS Honorable Love * IMS We Suffer Wounds so that Those We Love Suffer not, Guinivere ** IMS Suffer Not * IMS That We Claim Children As Our Own, Is Far More Important Than If They Were Children That We Bore, Guinivere ** IMS Claimed Children Igraine Initiative * IMS The Maiden Taken by Force, Mother of the King, Igraine ** IMS Mother of the King Jeann Initiative * IMS Shadows Cast by Ashes Upon the Guilty, Jeann ** IMS Ashes Upon the Guilty * IMS Curse of Fields Left Fallow, Jeann ** IMS Fields Left Fallow * IMS She Who Kneels Penitent for Sins not Her Own, Jeann ** IMS Penitent * IMS Speaker of Unwanted Truths, Banner of the Righteous, Jeann ** IMS Unwanted Truths Kay Initiative * IMS The Boorish Brother, Seneschal to the King, Kay ** IMS Boorish Brother Lancelot Initiative * IMS My Black Heart is no Less Capable of Love, Lancelot ** IMS No Less Capable * IMS The Power of Love is Strong Enough to Humble Kingdoms, Lancelot ** IMS Strong Enough * IMS In the Face of Atrocity Even the Weak May Find a Spine, Lancelot ** IMS In the Face of Atrocity * IMS It is Better to Find Bravery Late, Than to Never Find It, Lancelot ** IMS Find your Bravery Leviathan Initiative * IMS Giants Upon Which you Stand, Leviathan ** IMS On Which you Stand Lohengrin Initiative * IMS The Burden of Great Legacy is Unending Service, Knight of the Swan, Lohengrin ** IMS Unending Service Merlin Initiative * IMS The Prophet, Dragon of the Island, Merlin ** IMS Prophet * IMS Beacon of the Tower, Guardian of the Table, Merlin ** IMS Beacon of the Tower * IMS The Better of Mans Devils, Harbinger of the Fall, Merlin ** IMS Harbinger * IMS The Sage that Guides and Acts for the Land, Merlin ** IMS Act for the Land * IMS Wisdom Drawn from a Crystal Cave, Merlin ** IMS Crystal Cave * IMS A Wise Leader Asks for Counsel, A Wise Counselor Speaks of Peace, Merlin ** IMS Wise Counselor * IMS A Son of Sevens is Wise to the Events of Next Week but Cannot See Past the End of War, Merlin ** IMS Son of Sevens Michelangelo Initiative * IMS The Grand Maker, Muse of Humanity, Michelangelo ** IMS Grand Maker Mordred Initiative The Mordred home-world defense initiative commissions capital ships for the defense of STO members' homeworlds. * IMS The First to Refuse to Kill, the Enlightened, Mordred ** IMS Enlightened * IMS Feet of Foul Trespass Shall not Tread Here, Mordred ** IMS Trespass Not * IMS The Violence in Your Lands Will Stop Here, Mordred ** IMS Violence Abroad * IMS Peace Bringer, A Defense Against Warlike Souls, Mordred ** IMS Peace Bringer * IMS Peace Must Follow War for Spring to See Fields Renewed, Mordred ** IMS Peace Must Follow * IMS There Must Come a Time When the Line is Crossed, Mordred ** IMS Come a Time Morrigan Initiative * IMS The Innocent Shall Not be the Stone That Pave Your Roads, Morrigan ** IMS The Innocent * IMS The Fey Sorcerer, Magical Savior and Protector, Morrigan ** IMS Fey Sorcerer * IMS The Second Wife, Bearer of Blessed Wisdom, Morrigan ** IMS Blessed Wisdom * IMS Grand Sufferer, Blessed of the Damned, Morrigan ** IMS Grand Sufferer * IMS Clear Sight that Teaches the Future King, Morrigan ** IMS Clear Sight * IMS A Path Through Shifting Waters, Morrigan ** IMS Shifting Waters * IMS She of Three Faces, Kindest of Black Hearts, Morrigan ** IMS Three Faces * IMS Let Your Foolish Blows Fall Upon Me, So that My Single Strike May Fell you, Morrigan ** IMS Single Strike Nimue Initiative * IMS Will of the Land, Lady of the Lake, Nimue ** IMS Lady of the Lake Palamedes Initiative * IMS The Traveler from Afar, Prince from Another Land, Palamedes ** IMS Traveler from Afar Pelles Initiative * IMS The Fisher King and Wielder of the Bleeding Spear, Pelles ** IMS Bleeding Spear Pendragon Initiative * IMS The Sacred Blood, the Life and Death of which Delivered Us from Turmoil, Pendragon ** IMS Delivered from Turmoil Percival Initiative * IMS The First Seeker, One Who Failed to Save the Fisher King, Percival ** IMS First Seeker * IMS The Innocent that Leads the Way, Percival ** IMS Lead the Way * IMS A Grace Upon All Who Witness, Percival ** IMS Grace Upon All * IMS A Gentle Soul Sings for Their Companions, Percival ** IMS Gentle Soul * IMS The Meek Shall Find the Way, And the Strong Shall Grow Peaceful in their Wake, Percival ** IMS Strong Grow Peaceful * IMS To Pallbear for Ones Own Son is an Abomination, Percival ** IMS Pallbearer * IMS I Kneel Before Those I Respect, Percival ** IMS Kneel in Respect Red Knight Initiative * IMS Even the Sweetest of Roses is Rooted in Common Soil, Red Rose Knight ** IMS Rooted in Common Soil Richard Lionheart Initiative * IMS A Force to Unite the Righteous, A Return to Peaceful Harmony, Richard Lionheart ** IMS Peaceful Harmony Roland Initiative * IMS The Thunder of the Charge, Roland ** IMS Thunder of the Charge Siegfried Initiative Siegfried is understood to be the kindest of Mordred's followers, and is one of the knights who convinced Mordred that goodness still lived in the world, when exile threatened to harden the future king's heart. * IMS Loyal unto Those who Betrayed Him, Siegfried ** IMS Loyalty * IMS Unbounded Generosity, the Open Hand, Siegfried ** IMS Unbounded Generosity * IMS Flesh Burdened by Higher Cause, Siegfried ** IMS Higher Cause * IMS Bearer of the Final Message, Soldier Until the End, Siegfried ** IMS Final Message * IMS Last of Their Vigil and Kindest of Men, Siegfried ** IMS Kindest of Men * IMS A Life Given for Souls who will Never Thank Him, Siegfried ** IMS Thankless Sacrifice * IMS An Eighth Chance After Seven Chances is a Sign of a Kind but Foolish Heart, Siegfried ** IMS Eighth Chance * IMS Giver of a Thousand Boons, He Whose Heart Ran Empty, Siegfried ** IMS Thousand Boons * IMS Truest of Men Betrayed by Blackest Hearts, Siegfried ** IMS Truest of Men * IMS No Kindness Goes Unpunished, Siegfried ** IMS No Kindness Unpunished * IMS He of the Dragon's Blood Speaks with the Birds of Air, Siegfried ** IMS Dragon's Blood * IMS A Hide as Fierce as Dragon's Fire, Siegfried ** IMS Fierce Hide * IMS To Die Upon Ones Feet is an Act Worthy of a Dragon's Heart, Siegfried ** IMS Worthy Heart The Questing Beast Initiative * IMS With the Sound of 60 Hounds Barking, you Will Know the Price of Dealing with a Devil, The Questing Beast ** IMS Devil's Price Tristan Initiative * IMS The Heart that Suffers for Love, Tristan ** IMS Heart that Suffers * IMS Fighter of Fate, Betrayed by the World, Redeemed Through His Actions, Tristan ** IMS Redeemed Through Actions Uther Initiative * IMS The Savage King, the Lust that Unbound the Land, Uther ** IMS Savage King * IMS Father of Fate, Who Brought us Change, For Better or Worse, Uther ** IMS Father of Fate Yvain Initiative * IMS the Madness of Grief is Cured by Virtuous Action, Knight of the Lion, Yvain ** IMS Virtuous Action Category:STO Category:Space Ships Category:Ship Names